1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronics unit having a low multi-point metallic mount on which an insulating layer is arranged with a conductor track system arranged on the insulating layer and electronic power components arranged on the conductor track system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In electronic units such as these, the conductor track system may be thermally linked to the mount, which is used as a heat sink. The link between the conductor track and the mount may be a heat transmission medium such as thermally conductive paste or a thermally conductive adhesive. Both the heat transfer in the heat transmission medium and the heat transfer in the mount must be taken into account for dissipation of the heat that is produced by the power components. Since the heat transmission media make up the majority of the thermal resistance of the electronics unit, the heat dissipation which can be achieved is restricted by these components and is largely inadequate for precision electronics.